Berkeley Repertory Theatre
Berkeley Repertory Theatre is a regional theater company located in Berkeley, California. It was founded in 1968, as the East Bay’s first resident professional theatre. About Berkeley Repertory Theatre Berkeley Repertory Theatre has grown from a storefront stage to a national leader in innovative theatre. Known for its core values of imagination and excellence, as well as its educated and adventurous audience, the nonprofit has provided a welcoming home for emerging and established artists since 1968. With two stages, a school, and a Tony Award for Outstanding Regional Theatre, Berkeley Rep is proud to premiere exhilarating new plays. In the last seven years, the company has helped send seven shows to Broadway. Eleven arrived off Broadway, two moved to London, two turned into films, and others have toured the nation. Come see tomorrow’s plays today at Berkeley Rep. 'Our Mission' Berkeley Repertory Theatre seeks to set a national standard for ambitious programming, engagement with its audiences, and leadership within the community in which it resides. We endeavor to create a diverse body of work that expresses a rigorous, embracing aesthetic and reflects the highest artistic standards, and seek to maintain an environment in which talented artists can do their best work. We strive to engage our audiences in an ongoing dialogue of ideas, and encourage lifelong learning as a core community value. Through productions, outreach, and education, Berkeley Rep aspires to use theatre as a means to challenge, thrill, and galvanize what is best in the human spirit. Fellowships Berkeley Repertory Theatre offers an 11.5-month fellowship program for serious-minded, highly motivated individuals who are ready to embark upon a professional theatre career. Fellows are directly exposed to the Theatre’s daily operations and given the opportunity to learn alongside an accomplished company of artists, administrators, guest directors, and designers. While at Berkeley Rep, fellows are encouraged to fulfill as many career-building goals and objectives as possible, gaining both practical experience and professional contacts through the program. In addition to their specialized training, participants gain additional insight into the art and operations of a professional regional theatre through regularly-scheduled seminars led by guest speakers and members of the Theatre’s senior staff. Topics will include in-depth explorations of how Berkeley Rep operates as an institution, relevant issues affecting theatres both locally and nationally, and post-fellowship career planning. Additionally, all fellows serve as mentors for Berkeley Rep’s annual Teen One-Acts Festival. Berkeley Rep seeks applicants who have already acquired basic training and experience in their field and are ready for the next step toward a career in professional theatre. Ideal candidates should be willing to engage in the creative process, eager to test the limits of their own ingenuity, and ready to join a professional, artistic community. Our goal is to help our fellows transition successfully from life as a college or university student into the world of theatre professionals. The most successful participants demonstrate initiative, perseverance, and a drive to get the most out of their short but valuable time in Berkeley. The fellowship program requires an 11.5-month commitment. Fellows generally begin on July 15 and conclude on June 30. They are given a monthly allowance to help cover expenses, including transportation. Limited housing is available for out-of-state applicants. For their participation in the fellowship program, fellows receive credit from San Jose State University. Please note: If the fellowship involves driving, the applicant must have an acceptable driving record as approved by our insurance representatives. All fellowships are contingent upon passing a criminal background check. 'Artistic and Administrative Fellowships' 'Bret C. Harte Director (Artistic Administration)' The Bret C. Harte Director fellowship rigorously examines the rewards and challenges of artistically leading a major regional theatre. Through daily interaction with members of Berkeley Rep’s artistic staff, the fellow is involved in departmental activities and closely observes the full collaborative process from original concept through design and production. The fellow has the opportunity to read scripts, support workshops, observe rehearsals, attend artistic staff meetings, discuss season planning, and organize events around the plays (e.g. Page to Stage). In addition to working closely with the casting director, the fellow will be offered the opportunity to mentor a young director as part of the School of Theatre’s Teen One-Acts Festival and will be involved in Berkeley Rep’s new play development lab, The Ground Floor. An ideal candidate is self-motivated with a demonstrated interest in the art of directing and producing, particularly within a larger institution. We are looking for someone who is self-directed, shows discretion, possesses an innate ability to learn by synthesizing information, and thrives in a project-based learning environment. 'Company Management' Berkeley Rep’s company management team serves as the primary point of contact between visiting theatre artists, Berkeley Rep staff, and the Berkeley community. This is an ideal fellowship for an enthusiastic candidate seeking to learn about the operations of multiple departments. The fellow will learn the basics of artist hospitality, including arranging artist travel to and from Berkeley, as well as their accommodation while in residence. The fellow will also develop skills in event planning by assisting with company-wide events, and learn about general theatre management while assisting with the preparation and maintenance of budgets and administration-related projects as required throughout the season. Prerequisites: A high degree of personal organization, strong interpersonal skills, discretion, facility with Excel, a valid drivers’ license, and a willingness to roll with the punches. 'Development / Fundraising' Essential to anyone wishing to pursue a career as a non-profit theatre administrator is a knowledge of fundraising. The development fellowship focuses on the implementation of a fundraising plan for the theatre and the process of cultivating and stewarding individual and institutional donor relationships. Under the guidance of the Theatre’s special events manager, the fellow will learn all aspects of planning and executing donor stewardship and fundraising events, culminating in the opportunity to execute events independently. The fellow will also gain a broad perspective on all other aspects of the development department, including fundraising from corporations, foundations, and individuals. Prerequisite: Computer experience is required. 'Education' This fellowship provides an opportunity for an individual to learn the inner workings of a multi-faceted theatre education program. The fellow will learn the full range of skills necessary for success in an arts education career through participating in mentored projects focusing on marketing, programming, advocacy, community engagement, and evaluation. Projects will be designed to grow in size and responsibility throughout the fellowship, depending on the fellow’s developing goals, interests, and skill level. While the fellow will have access to classes and interact with faculty members and students regularly, this is a fellowship focusing on the administration of arts education programs, not on developing teaching skills. 'Graphic Design' Berkeley Rep’s art department serves as the graphic arm of the Theatre’s marketing department, and produces hundreds of pieces each year. The graphic design fellow is mentored by the art director on the process of designing marketing materials such as print and web ads, magazines, direct mail, brochures, interactive lobby displays, signage, and more. The fellow will hone his/her design skills and learn how to take a multitude of projects from conception through production, gaining practical design experience in a fast-paced environment, learning marketing best practices, and participating in the workings of a high-energy team. By the end of the fellowship, the fellow will have created several high-quality portfolio pieces and be well-trained for a full-time job in design. Previous fellows have joined the staffs of Old Navy, Meyer Sound, Fine Arts Museums of San Francisco, San Francisco Symphony, Fenton Communications, and Berkeley Rep, among others. Prerequisite: Experience in graphics and layout programs (InDesign, Photoshop, and Illustrator), and an understanding of fundamental design principles. Candidates must submit samples of work or a link to an online portfolio (no original artwork, please). 'Peter F. Sloss Literary / Dramaturgy' This fellowship involves mentored training in intensive reading and critiquing of play submissions, maintaining a script library, writing for the program, and other occasional projects. The fellow will have opportunities to provide dramaturgical support, including writing and research. Applicant should be extremely organized, personable, and possess a strong background in writing, as well as knowledge of dramaturgy and theatre. Valid driver’s license required. Candidates must submit, in addition to their other application materials, two samples of critical writing (at least one must be about a play). 'Marketing' Berkeley Rep’s marketing and communications department functions as a full-service agency with one client—Berkeley Rep. The marketing fellow will learn the process of identifying, cultivating, and retaining an annual audience of 200,000 subscribers and single ticket patrons, as well as supporting our development department, School of Theatre, and The Ground Floor, Berkeley Rep’s Center for the Creation and Development of new work. Skills will be developed in strategic and tactical marketing subjects including but not limited to brand management, campaign planning, creative development, advertising, promotions, community outreach, event planning, media relations, direct mail, and viral marketing. Opportunities exist for a motivated fellow to work as part of a team and independently, enabling her/him to pursue interests and develop skills for the future. Prerequisites: superior communication, careful organization, attention to detail, and proficiency with Microsoft Office products. Box office experience desirable. Previous marketing fellows have found employment with New York’s Signature Theatre Company, Court Theatre of Chicago, Memphis Council on the Arts, Berkeley Rep, and other exemplary arts organizations. 'Public Relations' The fellowship provides an opportunity for an individual to learn the inner workings of promoting and marketing an award-winning arts organization within the fast-paced marketing department. Under the supervision of the public relations director, the public relations fellow will learn all aspects of planning and executing a public relations program to promote all Berkeley Rep productions, institutional projects, and The Berkeley Rep School of Theatre. The fellow will gain hands-on experience writing and proofreading press releases, placing stories in local and regional press, scheduling and facilitating press interviews, and assisting with publicity and video shoots. The fellow will also be exposed to the various administrative aspects of media relations for a performing arts organization including researching and building media lists, preparing press kits and clip books, handling press ticketing, archiving all press clips, and maintaining the organization’s photo archive. This is an ideal learning opportunity for someone who lives in the Bay Area who has a strong interest in public relations. Prerequisite: strong written and verbal communication skills, self-motivated, attention to detail, organizational skills, and ability to multitask and meet deadlines. This fellowship is available for local candidates with secured housing during the time of the program. 'Production Fellowships' 'Costumes' The costumes fellow trains closely with the Costume Director and staff in all of the workings of a professional costume shop. Through hands-on experience, the fellow learns from nationally-recognized designers and artisans. Depending on the fellow’s interests and skills, he/she may explore areas such as costume construction, wig making, costume painting, distressing, and shopping for a modern show. Ideal candidates have basic sewing skills and an interest in creating and/or designing theatrical costumes. 'Lighting / Electrics' The fellow receives hands-on learning experience working with the lighting designers for the mainstage season, and assists the Master Electrician using industry-standard software AutoCAD, VectorWorks, Spotlight, and Lightwright. In addition, the fellow is involved in all areas of electrics, including building practicals, hanging, focusing, and running of shows. Some opportunities may exist to design for the School of Theatre and rental groups. Ideal candidates have a background and interest in both electrics and design. 'Production Management' The production management fellowship offers training in production management at a professional theatre. Through mentorship by the Production Manager and Associate Production Manager, the fellow will learn the process of contracting designers, scheduling tech rehearsals, creating and updating the production calendar, transporting artistic personnel, facilitating various rentals and special events for the Theatre, tracking expenses, and assisting other departments. The fellow keeps notes during production meetings, department meetings, and technical rehearsals, assists on facility rentals, and applies what they have learned as production manager for the Teen One-Acts Festival. Ideal candidates should display a broad knowledge of technical theatre, as well as organizational and computer skills. Prerequisite: Candidates must have a valid driver’s license. 'Properties' This fellowship provides hands-on training in properties construction, carpentry, crafts, soft goods, research/shopping, and administration. Applicants should have previous prop/prop-related experience, a strong work ethic, good communication skills, and valid driver’s license. A flexible, creative personality is essential. Applicants must submit a digital portfolio for review (no original artwork, please). 'Scenic Art' The scenic art fellowship follows the time-honored tradition of learning-by-doing. The scenic art fellow will learn the skills and techniques to enable them to participate as a full member of the scenic art team. Applicants with painting experience outside the realm of theatre, as well as those hoping to pursue a career in scenic design, are encouraged to apply. Applicants must submit a digital portfolio, including a sample of figure drawing or portraiture (no original artwork, please). Prerequisite: Strong drawing and color mixing skills are required. 'Scenic Construction' This fellowship is about the hands-on development of skills in scenic construction, working in a professional production shop. The fellow will learn to face challenges as builder, welder, theatrical rigger, scenic automator, and draftsperson. The fellow works with state of the art equipment to transform raw materials such as woods, metals, and plastics into complex scenic elements. The scenic construction aspects of the fellowship will take place in the scene shop facility, with scenic installations in our Roda theatre fly house and fixed-grid Thrust space. 'Harry Weininger Sound' The sound fellowship offers training in audio production at a professional level. Mentored by the Sound Supervisor and Sound Engineer, the fellow will learn about system design, signal flow, automated and non-automated mixing boards, wireless microphones, recording, intercom systems, repairing equipment, rigging, and how to collaborate with other departments. From sound effects-heavy shows to full-on musicals, the fellow will be exposed to many different kinds of productions. Ideal candidates will have a strong interest in engineering as well as design, experience setting up and running shows, PC and Mac familiarity, and strong organizational skills. 'Stage Management' The stage management fellowship provides a unique opportunity to learn all aspects of the work of Actors Equity Association (AEA) stage managers. Beginning with attendance at production meetings, the fellow takes part in the rehearsal process, technical rehearsals, and in many instances will stay with a production through the completion of the run. This demanding fellowship involves the fellow in every facet of the production. Computer and word processing skills are an asset. 'How to Apply' Applications are accepted no earlier than January 1 and ALL materials must be received by April 1 for positions beginning the following August. Telephone and personal interviews are generally held in late April and early May. Additional interviews will be held if openings occur during the season. Please send all application materials in ONE email or ONE envelope, if possible. Please do not call to check on the status of your application. However, if your situation has changed and you have accepted employment elsewhere, we would appreciate an email to fellowship@berkeleyrep.org. Please make sure that your application includes ALL of the following items. Incomplete applications will not be considered. Application form *Click here for the application form *Please make sure that all items are completed and that you include your address and phone number for the summer months. Personal statement *This statement should be 500 words or less and include the following: your career objectives and how you expect to achieve them, what you expect from a Berkeley Rep fellowship, your experience and/or education in theatre, the qualities you possess that recommend you as a candidate for a fellowship, and how you heard about Berkeley Rep’s fellowship. Your personal statement should reveal information about yourself that may not be represented in your resume or recommendations. Resume *A resume of education, theatre experience, training, and any related work. Three letters of recommendation *It is preferred that these letters be enclosed with your application materials, though they may be submitted separately from the rest of your application, and must be received by the April 1 deadline. We will not consider incomplete applications for any fellowship. Please mail ALL items to: Berkeley Repertory Theatre Attn: Fellowship Coordinator 2025 Addison Street Berkeley, CA 94704 Or, you may email all items to fellowship@berkeleyrep.org. 'Other Important Information' 'Academic credit' If your school would like to translate your fellowship experience into academic units, Berkeley Rep is happy to work with your school advisor. Please provide any paperwork with your application. 'Living expenses' Berkeley Rep provides a small stipend to assist with daily expenses, including transportation. The stipend is $5,750 (total), disbursed equally over the 11.5 months of the fellowship. 'Housing and transportation' Housing in Berkeley is available for a limited number of fellows for the duration of the program. We are unable to accommodate living partners (or pets). Housing is within walking distance of the Theatre. Berkeley and the Bay Area have excellent public transportation—buses and trains. We recommend managing without a car since it is difficult to park in Berkeley. There are car-sharing consortiums for those who need occasional access to a car. 'International applicants' Berkeley Rep is only able to accept applicants who have taken care of the necessary documents to work in the United States (i.e. visas, green cards, citizenship, etc.). The Theatre cannot sponsor or assist applicants in the visa application process. For more information, please contact the United States embassy in your country. 'Affirmative action' Berkeley Rep is an equal opportunity employer and believes strongly in affirmative action. Berkeley Rep’s staff reflects the diversity of the Bay Area and encourages applicants of all backgrounds to apply. 'Contact information' Questions? Email the Berkeley Rep fellow coordinator at fellowship@berkeleyrep.org. No phone calls, please. For more information on how to apply, please see “How to apply” above. 'Frequently Asked Questions' Do you offer fellowships in acting or directing? We do not offer acting or directing fellowships; however, we do offer classes in both areas at the Berkeley Rep School of Theatre. Do you offer summer fellowships? Berkeley Rep’s season generally runs August–June, which does not allow us to offer summer fellowships. All fellowships are 11.5 months unless otherwise arranged. The Ground Floor summer residency program offers short-term summer internships. Interns work with artistic and administrative staff in supporting this exciting new play development program. More info. Can I participate in the fellowship during my college winter break? Our fellowships generally run August–June. Occasionally, additional interviews will be held if openings occur during the season. Please check “Current availability” above. What kind of education do I need to have? The fellowship at Berkeley Rep is aimed for applicants looking to make the jump from the academic world to the professional world of theatre. While a college degree is not required, we ask that applicants have some practical knowledge and experience in theatre. We do not accept high school students. How do you decide which fellows will get housing? Housing is primarily granted on a first-come, first-serve basis. However, we attempt to favor out-of-town fellows over local fellows. Can I hold a job during my fellowship? For maximum learning opportunities, all Berkeley Rep fellowships are designed around the regular workings of the Theatre and often take up 40+ hours per week. The Berkeley Rep fellowship and stipend are designed to cover basic living expenses. While it is possible to hold a part-time job with some fellow positions, we strongly recommend against it. Applicants should secure independent funds for other expenses they may incur during their fellowship. There are also limited possibilities to obtain minimal paid work through Berkeley Rep itself. Should I include a portfolio with my application? Please check the description of the fellowship for which you are applying for specific requirements. Who should I have write my letters of recommendation? Ideally, your recommendation letters should be written by people who know you and your work well. Employers, professors, supervisors, and mentors are usually the best. These should be people who have seen your past work and can speak of your potential for future work. These do not need to be theatre professionals since most skills can cross over career lines. Category:Full Season Opportunities Category:Paid Opportunities Category:Opportunities with Housing Category:California Opportunities Category:Fellowships Category:Arts Adminstration Category:Company Management Category:Development Category:Fundraising Category:Directing Category:Education Category:Graphic Design Category:Literary Category:Dramaturgy Category:Marketing Category:Public Relations Category:Costumes Category:Lighting Category:Electrics Category:Production Management Category:Properties Category:Scenic Art Category:Scenic Construction Category:Sound Category:Stage Management